Mentiras de nueve meses
by SouL-HuntresS
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Comienza con un GH, pero después.... no sirvo para esto. Lean y listo, q es bien corto. Por ahora... CAP 2 UP!
1. Cierra los ojos

**N/A:** Ok, ok, este cap me quedó MUY corto y es pésimo, ya lo sé. Para los q leyeron OotP, hagan de cuenta q verdaderamente existe un ala de maternidad en San Mungo, oks?? En estos momentos no tengo demasiada imaginación. El parto pudo haber sido mucho más original pero no tengo ganas de pensar mucho. Yo llamo a eso falta de inspiración por depresión pre-escolar, argentinizando, ando para el orto xq me keda una puta semana de vacaciones y después vuelvo al infierno en la torre, digo, en el colegio. En fin, hoy mi humor se puede comparar con una gran cagada de perro q acabamos de pisar con los pies descalzos, así q no se asombren si este cap es igual.

**Hospital San Mungo – Ala de maternidad**

Hacía unos minutos Ginny había acabado el trabajo de parto. Ahora descansaba feliz junto a su prometido en una acogedora sala del hospital, esperando que le llevaran a su hija para conocerla ya que antes no la habían podido observar. Ella estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, acariciando la cabellera azabache de su prometido. Él sonreía y la miraba emocionado.

-Te dije que este es el mejor día de mi vida, no? 

-Unas trescientas cincuenta mil millones de veces, Harry – le contestó la pelirroja con cariño

-No puedo esperar a verla…

Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Ron, seguido de Hermione, entró.

-Lo sentimos… - dijo sonriendo Ron al ver a sus amigos – Interrumpimos? 

-Claro que no!!

-Felicitaciones, chicos!! – dijeron los recién llegados al unísono, antes de abrazarse con los recientes padres. 

-Cómo se va a llamar?

-Todavía no sabemos….

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y una enfermera se asomó. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, observándola. Luego de lo que a Harry y Ginny les pareció una eternidad, entró y dejó a la beba junto a ellos, en una cuna, para luego marcharse y dejar al grupo de amigos solo nuevamente. Ginny se sentó en la cama mientras Harry tomaba a la beba, q estaba dormida, y se la daba. Pelirroja como la madre, tenía la piel nívea sin una sola peca. Por el movimiento, la niña se despertó y abrió inmensamente sus ojos. Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación debido al llamativo color gris de su mirada...

**N/A: **Vieron? Les dije q era una mierda . Les prometo q se va a poner más interesante a medida q avance la historia. Dejen reviews o personalmente me voy a encargar q terminen como Sirius!! Como si fuera divertido joder con el tema. Sirius.... dónde estás?? Ya me pongo melancólica u.u así q suerte y q les sea leve el regreso a clases, para los q empiezan dentro de poco...


	2. Ojos anónimos

** N/A:** WOW!! 4 reviews en dos días!! *-* Mil gracias a todos ^^ Jaja, soy malita y voy a dejar a todos con la intriga…… claro, como si fuese tan misterioso ¬¬ Antes que nada pido perdón por el pésimo humor del otro día u.u Un mensaje para Natty Malfoy, tus fics no son ninguna mierda!! Tan muy wenos ^^ Yo les gano en caca, y por MUCHO XD Antes que me olvide, el disclaimer… en el cap anterior me olvidé u.u no se vayan a creer que los personajes son míos. Por las dudas. ¬¬*

**_ Anteriormente…_**

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y una enfermera se asomó. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, observándola. Luego de lo que a Harry y Ginny les pareció una eternidad, entró y dejó a la beba junto a ellos, en una cuna, para luego marcharse y dejar al grupo de amigos solo nuevamente. Ginny se sentó en la cama mientras Harry tomaba a la beba, q estaba dormida, y se la daba. Pelirroja como la madre, tenía la piel nívea sin una sola peca. Por el movimiento, la niña se despertó y abrió inmensamente sus ojos. Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación debido al llamativo color gris de su mirada...  
  


** Capítulo 2. Ojos ****anónimos**

Parecía que de un segundo para otro alguien hubiese sacado todo el sonido de aquella habitación. No se oían ni siquiera ruidos de respiración. Tratando de romper el clima tenso que se había generado, Ron dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente:

-Eh... voy a la cafetería... alguien quiere algo?

-Yo... – dijo Harry cabizbajo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza – Eh... voy a airearme un poco, nena. Te molesta?

-No no, para nada. Se nota que estás cansado. – Y lo besó.

Harry dudó en irse. No quería dejar sola a la pelirroja... y si necesitaba algo? Si le pasaba algo y él no estaba allí para ayudarla?

-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con ella – dijo Hermione comprendiendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

-Bueno gracias, enseguida volvemos.

Dicho esto los hombres se dirigieron a la confitería y pidieron dos cafés con medialunas.

-Es hermosa Harry, te felicito

-Gracias... aunque me llaman la atención sus ojos...

-Qué quieres decir?

-En tu familia no hay nadie que tenga ese color, no?

-Bueno, no que yo sepa, pero todavía no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar...

-Ron, entre los míos es casi imposible que hubiera alguien de ojos grises

-Tú insinúas que... – dijo Ron abriendo los ojos, algo ofendido

-Yo no insinúo nada! – lo interrumpió Harry

-Bueno, es que... Harry, mira por lo que te preocupas! Recién tiene unas horas de vida, y a los bebés, cuando crecen, siempre les suele cambiar el color de los ojos! 

-Si... puede que tengas razón pero...

-Pero qué, Harry? No te olvides de quién estás hablando...

-Sisi, lo sé. Ginny sería incapaz, pero seamos realistas: sólo una familia de brujos tiene ese color de ojos tan específico. Y soy capaz de reconocerlo aunque estuviese ciego, después de tener que soportarlo durante todo Hogwarts.

**_ Mientras tanto, en la habitación..._**

-Gin, es hermosa!!

-Lo sé, es encantadora... – dijo mientras le besaba una pequeña mano – De quién habrá heredado esos ojos?

** N/A: **Antes que nada, no estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Bueno, capaz sí. El punto es que ninguno de los personajes está perdiendo la cabeza. Por ahora. Y yo. Me copé. Con las oraciones. Cortas. XD No weno, hablando posta, si yo no hubiese escrito este fic tendría cara de "O.o esta está totalmente loca" pero no. Nuevamente, por ahora. Weno, no sé que más decir... dejen R&R (nunca entendí esa abreviatura ¬¬) y pronto, a ver si me alimentan un poco el ego y llego a avanzar más en la historia XD Gracias de nuevo por desperdiciar su tiempo en leer esto!! 

Suerte

** .::SouL HuntresS::.**


End file.
